Rectified Happenstance
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: A side story to Unexpected Circumstance. Kouga decides to set things right between him and Ginta. A one-shot lemon and I hope you enjoy it.


Title: Rectified Happenstance

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Mpreg, romance, drama

Pairings: Kouga/Ginta

Pairings: Rated M for Man Sex

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, pwp

Author's Not: Hello, I felt like writing about Kouga and his little uke Ginta. It's a side story to _Unexpected Circumstance_, I thought you guys would like it. It's sort of a pwp, but I hope you still like it.

xoxoxoxox

Kouga had made his journey back to where he had left his remaining pack with a heavily wounded and unconscious Hakkaku. He couldn't help but feel angry that the stupid demon had tried to challenge him. And for what?

He frowned, as his legs pumped faster as he knew exactly what reason Hakkaku had interrupted his original plans. He had been met by the few wolves, who yipped and barked happily at his arrival. Though that changed as they scented Hakkaku's blood, their ears laying flat as they slinked off low to the ground, responding to Kouga's waning anger.

He cursed as he tried to ignore them, before he was rushing off to the cave that he and his two other pack mates shared. His heart hammered as he drew closer, his nose detected the scent that he had somehow missed before, but he forced himself to enter.

His heart nearly stopped as he found Ginta curled up on the furs they had obtained through hunting, his arms wrapped about his middle as he slept. The tear stains couldn't be missed and neither could the faint trace of their salt in the air.

Slowly and quietly he started forward, but he must not have been silent enough. Ginta jumped up, one hand pulling out a small blade that was hidden beneath the furs as he growled in warning. The growl was before his eyes had connected with Kouga's and when he realized just who was there, it slipped away as his eyes widened.

"Kouga-sama." He was muttering, before rushing to stand. He scrubbed at his face, though his tears were already dry, and tried to hide the knife behind his back, hoping the wolf prince hadn't caught sight of it. He didn't want his Alpha to think he was challenging him.

He opened his mouth to begin to explain himself when he caught sight of Hakkaku. He couldn't help the goosebumps as he figured that what had happened hadn't been an accident.

"Were you attacked?"

His question went unanswered as Kouga had moved forward and placed Hakkaku on the furs that Ginta had been lying on. The scent he had been trying to deny as being in his head was stronger as he was now closer, and he made an effort not to look at the other wolf demon.

When Hakkaku was situated, he turned on his heels and started out. Or at least, he had tried. The hand on his shoulder stopped him and he flinched before spinning and growling at the wolf, who easily backed off.

"Just help him, damn it!" Kouga yelled, turning to rush off. "Stop wasting time!"

And then he was gone, spending a few days on his own and away from his pack. He needed time to think things through. Time to piece things together, and try to make sense of it. He wouldn't believe it until the mid-wife had come. He would rather think this all a dream.

He had spent a week away, only checking in to make sure that Hakkaku had survived, and thankful to see the wolf was healing just fine. Still limping and bandaged, but healing. And Ginta. . . the wolf wasn't wearing his armor like usual. Underneath his breastplate he had started wearing a kimono top, as if he were hiding something.

After that, he was rushing off and back to where he had left Minako to do her work. He pleaded with her to leave now, and after one more day of remaining with the recuperating Daiyoukai, she allowed him to carry her off.

They arrived back in due time and were greeted by the wolves again, all still wary of their Alpha's mood. Ginta and Hakkaku had been seated together, stripping the wolves' latest catch when they had arrived.

Kouga's eyes had narrowed in on the two wolves seated together and he had stepped forward with a growl, but a staff cutting across his path had him looking at the monkey demon. The old woman didn't look to him but rather at Ginta who stared right back at her.

"Who is the one called Ginta?" She questioned, though her eyes never looked at Hakkaku.

"I am." The wolf answered, his voice small and unsure.

"I'd like you to follow me."

Kouga, whose blue eyes had been staring at Hakkaku, the spike-haired wolf having distanced himself from Ginta at their arrival, was distracted as Minako tapped him with her walking stick.

"I will need privacy."

Kouga easily led her off to the cave, the monkey and Ginta following. When they reached she shooed Ginta inside, before she was turning back to Kouga.

"Do you truly doubt?"

"I want to be sure." He told her with a firm nod.

"Oh, for heavens sake." She muttered with a roll of her eyes, before turning to shuffle in to tend to her latest patient. "Young demons these days and never taking responsibility."

Kouga merely watched her, before he sat himself down on a rock just outside to wait. He was aware that the evidence was in the air and in front of his eyes, that and Hakkaku had revealed it to him, but he was still reluctant to believe it.

How the hell could it have happened? He didn't remember a damn thing. There was no way that he had been so careless. He had been relieving his need with willing and unfertile demons, females mostly who had stopped going into heat or a few willing males in the same category as the females.

Though, Ginta _had _been in heat, he had remembered that. Hell, he had been shocked. He didn't think the wolf demon was a breeding bitch. He had always just seen him as a pack mate, not exactly an equal but a friend.

He began pacing as time stretched on, his mind running through the past weeks to try and narrow down when this could have occurred. When the season started, he was sure that Ginta hadn't been in heat. He had been acting as he usually did, he and Hakkaku the loyal pack mates and his closest friends. The knuckleheads that they usually were.

Even when he had gone off to get Kagome and had instead ended up catching an interest for the Lord of the West, he was sure nothing had changed. He had come back, his ego a bit bruised and a bit pissed, but he wasn't distracted enough to not notice if anything had changed at all.

Even when he had come back a second time. . .wait. No, he _had _noticed. He faintly remembered, but he had been distracted with slating his anger on other male demons. That explained why there were so many in their temporary territory. Ginta had attracted them.

After Sesshomaru had refused him a second time, he had come back to the pack and his frustrations were released by fighting the dominate males that were in the surrounding area. He had been lost in his rage and blood lust, and that was all he remembered. Of course, the next morning he had woken up feeling quite sated and happy.

He had never questioned it, thinking that it was nothing important if he hadn't remembered.

The unmistakable shuffling that signaled Minako's return had Kouga turning to face her, ready to hear her verdict. She stopped first before tilting her head to the sky and sniffing tentatively. He had the urge to follow her example, thinking that maybe their was an intruder, but the smile on her face told him otherwise.

"Lady Minako."

His call drew her attention, but she merely studied him, as if trying to read what he was thinking.

"Well?" He pushed and she sighed before steadying her gaze.

"What you've been told is the truth, my prince." She told him, watching Kouga's stunned face. "I don't suppose you were expecting this to happen."

Kouga numbly shook his head and Minako walked closer to him to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, you're going to be a father and I think you know the next step you should take."

It took a while but soon enough Kouga was nodding, and Minako was smiling up at him.

"Good. Now, I believe it best that you get a head start. He's a bit fragile at the moment."

Kouga hesitated a moment longer, before he was walking toward the cave, taking a deep breath to calm his growing nerves. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he couldn't will the feeling away.

The familiar smell of pregnancy gently caressed his sense of smell, tangled in with Ginta's and a small amount of medicine. He stopped just far enough that Ginta didn't know he was there, far too distracted with the small paunch of his stomach as he stared down at it.

Kouga's eyes latched on to it as well, his stomach twisting as he realized that it was his child that the other wolf was carrying. He had rutted with Ginta, he had used his friend selfishly without thinking of the consequences. That hadn't been right.

**He is of your pack, therefore it is your right.**

He frowned at his youki's words, and didn't agree. There was no excuse for what happened, and he would have to make sure that Ginta knew he hadn't meant to do this to him.

His foot kicked a small rock as he began to move forward, alerting Ginta to his presence and causing the younger wolf to hide his stomach as if he was ashamed to be caught looking at it.

"Kouga-sama."

The wolf prince didn't know what to do, what to say or how to act. He was at a complete loss.

Ginta seemed to shrink, even as he stood up from where he was seated, his face holding a hurt look.

"Minako-obaachan." He began, unable to look at his prince and instead lowered his gaze to the cave floor. "She told you."

Kouga only nodded, but forced himself to say something further.

"I knew." He admitted, Ginta looking up at him in shock. "I mean, when Hakkaku told me, I found out then. I didn't know before that."

The two were silent again, Ginta's hands resting atop his growing middle and Kouga searching for the right words. He figured it would be a waste of time trying to avoid what he wanted to ask, even though his youki seemed to be holding a confidence that answered the question before it left his lips.

"Is it really mine?"

He regretted it the moment he saw Ginta's agonized face and wide eyes look up at him. He winced and had to wonder if there was any way to take the question back. He attempted to rectify his mistake, but Ginta beat him to it.

"Perhaps, you're right." The smaller wolf whispered out. "I'm not your chosen, and I have no right to think you would accept this so easily."

Kouga cringed at the forced smile that Ginta directed to him, the wolf using obvious effort to hide his hurt and stop the forming tears.

"I am sorry to have caused such trouble, I shouldn't trouble you any further with this."

He was fast enough to catch Ginta by the arm before he dashed out, turning the silver and black-haired wolf to face him.

"No, I didn't mean that." He murmured, his head hanging in shame. "Forgive me."

"Kouga-sama."

It was the most he was able to say, before his lost his voice as Kouga pulled him into his arms, nose buried in his neck.

"I'm sorry." The wolf prince apologized, his voice muffled as his face was now buried in Ginta's shoulder. "I didn't mean that. I didn't mean for any of this. I should have never forced you, I should have kept more control, I should have known afterward with all of the signs you were giving me. I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you through all this."

Kouga stiffened as he felt Ginta slowly wrap his arms around him, one hand gently resting atop his head. He had expected that the smaller ookami would push him away. He was actually relieved to find that Ginta was a bit more forgiving than he had expected him to be.

"You didn't force me." Ginta admitted softly, his hand stroking Kouga's head. Kouga didn't move, though he wanted to look up at his friend, but decided he would rather stay where he was. "When you came to me, I offered. I gave myself freely and I wanted to. Do you regret what happened?"

Kouga pulled away at the question so that he could study his friend's expression, not at all surprised to see the hurt in Ginta's eyes. How on earth could the wolf ask him that? Then again, did he regret what happened? He wasn't sure. He didn't even remember the rut that led to all of this.

"I don't remember any of it." He admitted to his friend, who only blinked up at him. "I just remember fighting other demons and then waking up. I didn't even smell your scent."

"Well, you left before the sun rose." Ginta said with a shrug. "I was with Hakkaku when we came to see if we could help out, and when you killed the last demon, you sort of grabbed me and rushed off with me."

"How is that not forcing you!" Kouga demanded, the smaller wolf laughing nervously. "I kidnapped you so that I could have my way with you!"

"Well, when we reached a clearing, you set me down and just sort of sniffed me." Ginta began, arms crossing as he began retelling the events. "I had a feeling that you realized I was in heat, but I figured you wouldn't do anything. Then you said, will you accept your Alpha, and started undressing. I figured out what you wanted and I gave my consent, besides, I was in heat and I didn't really want to say no. Then you were ordering me to undress and when I did, you mounted me."

By now Kouga's face was red, and his youki was enjoying the memory while his body reacted. He could remember how it felt and the scent of Ginta's pheromones drifting through the air. He could feel the grip of his fellow wolf''s body squeezing around him and the taste of that lightly golden skin. It was killing him, but he merely cleared his throat and tried his best to look at the pregnant youkai without envisioning him naked.

"That doesn't sound like you had any say in what happened." He pointed out and Ginta only smiled, before it faded just a bit.

"Well when we were done, you had told me that I was always yours and no other male could have me. I guess I misinterpreted what you meant. Either way, you're my Alpha and I'll go along with what ever you decide."

**See? He knows his place. He truly is ours to have.**

'No, not in that way!' Kouga was growling at his youki, before he was grabbing Ginta by the shoulder and pulling him forward.

The other wolf could only stand frozen and wide-eyed as his Alpha planted his lips on his, bring them closer so that his arms could wrap around him. When Kouga pulled back, he could only blink up at him, not exactly sure what was going through the pack-leader's head.

"I'll make it so that it's true." Kouga was promising him, his loyalty to his pack mate shining through. "And I'll make it so that you're all I'll ever want."

"Kouga-sama."

Kouga kissed him again, one hand cupping the wolf's cheek as he pulled away to smile at the stunned wolf.

"I want to." He murmured, nose nuzzling the other cheek. "I need to make things right. Right for us, and right for our pup."

Ginta jumped as Kouga's hand suddenly rested atop his stomach, but he relaxed and couldn't help the smile as he watched Kouga look down in amazement.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." He said softly, his one hand lifting Ginta's shirt so that he could see it better. "Why are you hiding it?"

"Well my stomach's starting to show." Ginta meekly admitted. "I don't think it's something I needed the rest of the pack to know."

"It's Hakkaku and some wolves who could give a damn what you look like as long as you feed them." Kouga said with a snort.

"Yes, but- what are doing!"

Ginta was reacting to Kouga going to his knees and drawing the shirt up even more, before his lips were tenderly placing a kiss on the slightly protruding stomach, his youki pleased with the turn of events.

"I can't believe it." Kouga's words were muffled, as he was busy nuzzling the flesh in front of him. "We're gonna have a pup. I'll have an heir."

"Well, you can't claim it as your heir unless I'm your mate." Ginta stated matter of factly. "And even then, when you mate with Sesshomaru whatever pups you have with him will be your heirs. Hey, when _are_ you going to mate with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You idiot." Kouga said with a sigh, before he was looking up at a confused Ginta. "Didn't Hakkaku tell you? I withdrew my proposal. And besides, I can't let my pup be raised by another male. I claimed you that night and I have to make sure that everyone else knows that this child is mine. They have to know that _you _are mine."

Ginta's blushing was no other word than cute, and Kouga chuckled before his hands were caressing the soft skin of the other ookami's hips, before he was slowly removing the fur pelt wrapped around them.

"Kouga-sama, what are you doing!"

"Enough with the Kouga-sama bullshit." Kouga growled, his blue eyes looking up to lock with Ginta's. "And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing you so that I can mate you. I don't think it's gonna work if we're both dressed."

He ignored any further objections the wolf was spouting, knowing as well as smelling that Ginta was willing. When the loincloth finally fell to the cave floor, he could see the proof right in front of him.

Ginta's blush seem to spread from his face and down his whole body as he was revealed, and he stood erect before his Alpha. Kouga smugly smirked up at his long-time friend, who turned away in embarrassment, hands trying to cover himself.

"What are you doing?" The pack-leader asked, pulling Ginta's hands away from himself. "Don't tell me you're ashamed of this, too."

"Kouga, I-" Ginta's objection was cut short and replaced with a gasp as his member was taken into his Alpha's mouth. His hands grasped for the closest thing as his knees threatened to buckle, and his fingers ended up curling within ebony strands.

Kouga was quite pleased as his soon to be mate began mewling, his mouth smiling around the engorged flesh before he continued to orally please him. He would admit to having practiced this before, as his bed partners hadn't only been women, and beside he liked to give his partner's pleasure before and even during taking his own. He wasn't a selfish lover at all.

"Kouga, wait." Ginta was begging with a whine, his hands gripping his hair tighter.

The wolf did no such thing, especially knowing that his mate was close. His hands rounded over Ginta's hips so that they could squeeze the toned buttocks, his mouth working over the wolf's length enticing the body beneath him to give in.

"Please, I can't take it." The smaller wolf was panting, his hips starting to thrust himself deeper into Kouga's mouth. "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Kouga felt his ego swell, as well as his own cock, as Ginta grew louder and louder. How could he have not remembered such a vocal lover? He always remembered the loud ones, they were his favorite. His hand spread Ginta's cheeks, so that his finger could run over the tight pucker, and that was it. Ginta came with a scream that echoed off of the cave walls, his hips thrusting forward frantically and his hand curling tight enough that Kouga winced as his strands were tugged. He didn't pull away, and eagerly accepted every drop that Ginta continued to release.

When his newest, and soon to be permanent, partner was through and merely whimpering, Kouga pulled back to smile up at him. Ginta's face was flushed, his eyes hooded and sated, and Kouga loved it. To think he had nearly let this one slip him by. He'd never guessed that one of his best friends would end up becoming his mate. Then again, it was easy to understand the more he thought about it.

It was one thing to have a mate who was strong and well-bred, which wasn't to say Ginta was weak or some sort of mutt, but his friend knew him. They knew each other well enough, hell they had grown up together, and if not Ginta then who?

**And you still doubt my choice?**

He continued to ignore his youki as he had been doing, reluctantly letting the trembling wolf go so that he could stand and begin removing his armor and furs. His mouth eagerly latched with Ginta's, who wrapped his arms about his now bare shoulders so that they were closer.

"Get on the furs." He panted, his mouth brushing against parted lips. "On your knees. Now."

Ginta did as was told with a canine whine, his member hard once again and his heart racing. He sank to the floor on hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to where Kouga stood behind him. Blue eyes looked down at him, running over the slightly tanned body, the formed muscles from traveling the countryside, and the small pink pucker that looked inviting.

He couldn't help but lick his lips before stepping closer, his hand stroking his member that had began leaking, spreading the liquid to help ease his way. Ginta whined again, before lowering to rest on his forearms, so that his ass waved tantalizingly higher.

"Kouga, please, make me yours."

The growl was the sign that he was no longer himself, and Ginta was soon screaming out as he was entered in one thrust, his body arching as he pushed back against Kouga's hips. It had hurt, but he had expected it, and it was no worse than what had happened before. Besides, the pain never stayed, Kouga had always hit-

"Right there!" He was crying out, as Kouga began moving, pounding into him at a brisk pace and slamming against his prostate. "Please, Kouga keep going!"

Kouga was growling, barking, and groaning as he mounted his chosen mate, his hands gripping possessively on his hips. It was amazing to feel his cock surrounded by such incredible heat. Ginta was tight, so very tight and he was enchanting. He quickly pulled out, ignoring Ginta's whimper of protest, before turning the wolf over and plunging in again.

Ginta was crying out, before he was pulled upright and drawn into a kiss, Kouga's hands easily lifting and lowering him onto his cock. The uke wolf only continued to vocalize his pleasure, head arching back and revealing his neck. The alpha had no qualms of accepting the offer, and his canines buried into the exposed flesh, one hand stroking his mate's neglected member.

That was all it took and Ginta's claws were tearing into the skin of Kouga's shoulder as he clamped down, body convulsing as he came for a second time, jets of fluid shooting over the two demons as he was still moving over his Alpha's manhood. The spasming of Ginta's walls couldn't be ignored, and it was hard to hold back, but he tried. He lost it when Ginta pulled closer and found his shoulder, teeth sinking in and shooting a spark of pleasure throughout his body.

His teeth released Ginta as he came with a howl, his seed filling up his lover's passage as his came, the smaller wolf moaning as he felt himself being filled. The two wolves' slowly came to a stop, Kouga coming back to himself as he continued to lazily thrust into Ginta, who seemed to be milking him for every drop of seed he could offer.

Finally they stopped, with Kouga flopping back, and Ginta falling forward to lean up on his arms, hands flat against his mate's panting chest.

"Oh, Kouga." His voice was shaky and riddled with exhaustion.

"Damn, Ginta, where'd you learn to be this good?" Kouga said with a grin, his hands gently smoothing over his lover's arms and down his back. "You got one hell of a scream I'll tell you that."

Ginta was blushing, but Kouga lifted his chin before he could try and hide his face.

"I like that." He assured him, propping himself up so that he could give him a quick peck on kiss swollen lips. "I really like that. . . a lot."

He was then turning them over, Ginta crying out in shock as the motion caused Kouga's member to pull, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" Was all the Alpha said, now on top of his Beta. "I'm knotted. See, even my dick thought you were good. It doesn't want to leave."

"Kouga-sama." Ginta whined, his face a deep red and his Alpha only chuckled.

He nuzzled his lover to show that he meant well, and to calm him down some.

"No need to be embarrassed." Kouga soothed him. "And let's stop with the Kouga-sama thing. I'm just Kouga to you now. You're my Beta, my mate, the bearer of my children. I'm not your master or your prince. I'm just yours."

Ginta nodded, his eyes staring up in amazement at his long time comrade, before he was smiling and lifting his head so that he could give a couple of licks to Kouga's chin. After that they were lying together, waiting the few moments it took for Kouga's knot to recede. When it finally had, they both rose from the now soiled furs, Kouga stretching and looking out to the late afternoon sky.

"I say we hit the hot springs." He suggested, smiling back at his Beta, who agreed with a smile of his own. "And I think I owe Hakkaku an apology. Not to mention we can ask Minako to stay until after the pup is born."

After the two were dressed enough to be decent when exiting the cave, Kouga with his arm securely wrapped about his mate's waist, they left the cave to head off to the nearby springs.

"So, have you thought of a name already?" Kouga was soon asking, his sudden eager interest amusing the smaller wolf.

"Nope." Ginta said with a shake of his head. "I haven't thought of them yet."

Kouga nodded before the words hit him, his steps faltering and Ginta walking on without him. Did he actually say what he thought he heard?

"Them?" He was squeaking out, and Ginta was turning back with a laugh, his hands innocently behind his back.

"Uh huh." He confirmed, Kouga's face going pale. "Them."

'Oh boy.' Was all Kouga could think as he watched Ginta walk off beaming.

End

There, my side-story of Kouga/Ginta. They deserved something. It was kind of a pwp, but I just let my fingers type whatever my brain decided to spit out. I think Ginta's so cute and I doubt I captured his character, but I like it this way. So yeah, more than one pup. Poor Kouga, it seems he really wasn't blowing smoke when he boasted about being potent. I hope you stick with _Unexpected Circumstance_ and I hope you enjoyed this as well. Ja! ^_^


End file.
